Harry Potter e o Segredo dos Lestrange
by Vypra
Summary: ESeAoCompletarSeus17AnosHermioneDescobrisseQueNaVerdadeÉFilhaDeBellatrizLestrange?EAindaÉPrometidaEmNoivadoDesdeODiaEmQueNasceuAUmHomemMaisVelho?EIssoTudoNoEnrredoDo7 LivroDaSagaQuandoVocê-sabe-quemComeçaADominarOMundoBruxoEHarryVaiEmBuscaDasHorcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Passado obscuro**

Era uma noite escura naquela casa. Mas não era isso que me preocupava. Minha bela filha estava no quarto, onde havia vários feitiços de sons e de travas na porta me impedindo entrar. Meu marido estava no trabalho, e eu estava na sala esperando aquela mulher horrorosa. Aquela mulher que à exatamente 16 anos apareceu naquela porta. Lembrava-me como se fosse ontem. Estava assistindo TV com meu marido. Estávamos muito tristes. Meu medico havia dito que eu não poderia ter filhos. Estávamos pensando em adotar uma criança, já que não poderíamos tê-las. De repente um estalo forte foi ouvido e uma mulher com um ar sombrio apareceu na sala.  
- Q-que-quem é você? - Gritei para aquela mulher - Como fez isso?  
- Acalme-se trouxa. - ela disse em uma voz fria. - Você foi escolhida para cuidar de minha filha.

Só agora eu havia percebido a menininha nos braços daquela mulher fria. A menina não se parecia nada com a mãe. Ela tinha cabelos louros e, pelo pouco que dava para ver dos seus olhinhos de bebê eram castanhos. Já a mãe tinha cabelos pretos e brilhantes e olhos verdes e grandes. Com certeza ela havia puxado ao pai. Ela pegou a varinha e apontou para mim.  
- Não quero uma filha de Rodolfo. Ele ainda não se casou comigo. Eu a deixarei com você. Sei que não pode ter filhos. Eu mesma providenciei isso.  
- O que? Mas você não pode fazer isso!  
- Claro que posso! Eu sou uma bruxa! Posso fazer o que eu quiser! Inclusive obrigá-la a aceitar minha filha.  
- Mas porque nós? - Disse meu marido.  
- Porque foram as pessoas mais atenciosas que eu observei este mês. Cuidarão dela. Ela tem apenas 1 ano. Precisa de cuidados. Mas saibam que daqui a exatamente 16 anos eu voltarei para buscá-la. Ela deve se casar. Esta prometida desde o dia que nasceu.  
- Mas quem é você? - Perguntei.  
Ela me disse rapidamente sobre uma guerra, sobre um tal de Voldemort e como ele iria ganhar a guerra. Disse-me que se chamava Bellatriz Black, mas logo se casara com o Lestrange.  
- Pelo menos me diga o nome da criança. - Eu disse enquanto a pegava no colo.  
- Deverá se chamar Hermione. Hermione Lestrange. - Disse ao aparatar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A descoberta**

Haviam se passado 16 anos desde aquele dia. Bellatriz nunca voltou a procurá-la. Mas ela sabia que ela viria. Sempre soube que Hermione se casaria quando fizesse 17 anos. Bom, ela havia completado 17 anos ainda ontem. Então ela logo viria, tinha certeza. Ela não teve que esperar muito. Quando o relógio deu 10 horas houve um estampido muito alto e uma bela mulher de cabelos pretos apareceu em sua frente.  
- Pelo visto me esperava Granger. - Disse Bellatriz enquanto se sentava em sua frente.  
- Sim Bellatriz, eu a esperava. Sabia que viria agora que ela fez 17 anos. Mas eu não posso deixar que a leve. Ela é minha filha agora. Uma Granger. E é aqui que deve permanecer. Prometida ou não.  
- Mulher tola! Não percebe que não tem opção? Ela é minha filha! E agora que me casei com Rodolfo é dele também. E não é nenhuma trouxa irritante que vai me atrapalhar? Crucio.  
A dor que me atingiu foi mas do que pude agüentar. Em cada parte do meu corpo eu sentia a dor de facas penetrando-me com força. Gritei. E como gritei. Não podia mais agüentar. Tinha de parar. Senão eu ia morrer.  
- Gostou? - perguntou ao cessar a maldição. - Se quiser eu posso repetir a dose. Mas se não quiser é bom que conte tudo a ela e faça-a arrumar as suas coisas. Amanhã eu volto para buscá-la. - E dizendo isso ela aparatou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava sentada no seu quarto lendo. Ela estava muito feliz. Claro que também estava triste com a morte de Dumbledore, mas a aceitava muito bem. Era quase como se não se importasse mais. Como se tudo aquilo fosse passado. Claro, ela ainda tinha um ódio profundo de Snape. Ele traiu a ordem e matou seu mentor. Nunca o perdoaria por isso.  
- Querida você esta acordada? - Era sua mãe que falava. Cortando todo o seu pensamento.  
- Claro mãe! - Respondeu enquanto destrancava a porta com um feitiço não verbal. - Pode entrar.  
- Querida, precisamos conversar. - Disse enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta.  
- Sobre o que mãe? - disse ao fechar o livro.  
- Sobre exatamente isso.  
- Isso o que? - Agora estava assustada. Não havia feito nada!Ou será que fizera e não se deu conta?  
- Sobre o fato de eu ser sua mãe.  
- A isso. Ta mãe, eu sei que você só quer o meu bem e por isso que você quer que eu vá para uma colônia de férias. Mas eu não quero! Não me leve a mal, mas eu não vou. Me desculpe.  
- Você não vai. Irá fazer outra coisa nas férias.  
- Irei? Mas o que?  
- Bem, você irá com sua mãe para a casa dela.  
- Como assim com minha mãe? Você é minha mãe!!!  
- Não eu não sou querida, infelizmente eu não sou!  
- Como assim? Claro que é! Sempre foi! Enlouqueceu foi? Pois se não é você quem é?  
- Não minha filha eu não enlouqueci. Mas eu tenho de lhe dizer. Não sou sua mãe. Sua mãe é a Bellatriz Lestrange.  
- O quê? Impossível, impossível. – Era mentira, só podia ser. Mas se é assim, como ela sabia o nome de Bellatriz?  
- Não, não é impossível querida. Ela veio aqui a 16 anos a traz, me disse que não queria uma filha de um tal Rodolfo Lestrange, que eu deveria cuidar de você, me explicou que você era uma bruxa,me explicou também que eu não teria filhos pois ela havia tomado providencias para isso,me obrigou a aceita-la, e me disse que quando você completasse 17 anos iria com ela para se casar com um prometido seu. Perdoe-me...  
- UM PROMETIDO MEU? E VOCÊ SÓ ME CONTA AGORA? VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU O QUE?  
- Calma filha...  
- NÃO ME CHAME DE FILHA! VOCÊ PERDEU ESSE DIREITO NO DIA QUE NÃO ME CONTOU. AGORA EU NUNCA VOU ME CONFORMAR. ELA É UMA COMENSAL DA MORTE! UMA COMENSAL DA MORTE! É EXATAMENTE CONTRA GENTE ASSIM QUE EU LUTO!  
- Você irá se acostumar querida. Sempre se acostumou rápido com as coisas. Lembra quando seu avô morreu? No outro dia você já estava radiante de alegria.  
- CLARO. AGORA EU SEI O PORQUÊ NÃO É? ELE NÃO ERA MEU PARENTE!  
- Mas na época você achava que era. E o amava muito. Não há explicação. Você simplesmente se acostumou com o fato de que ele morreu e que é natural uma pessoa morrer. Por favor entenda...  
- NÃO VOU ENTENDER! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MOTIVOS! - pegou a varinha e deu um pequeno aceno em direção ao guarda-roupa fazendo as coisas entrarem numa mala que já estava ao pé da cama - AGORA VOCÊ ME PERDEU! EU VOU EMBORA. - disse ao sair deixando sua mãe adotiva se acabando de chorar no quarto.  
Ela não iria ficar parada. Não sabendo que Bellatriz ira buscá-la no outro dia. Saiu em direção à rua, mas uma voz a prendeu ainda no voz feminina. Levemente conhecida falou em uma voz quase orgulhosa.  
- É, tenho que admitir, você é mesmo uma Lestrange. Somente uma Lestrange verdadeira sairia de casa no meio da noite e, ainda, com postura nobre, quase de desprezo depois de uma revelação dessas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – O noivo inesperado**

- Você!!!  
- Olá minha filha. Saudades?  
- Não seja cínica. Claro que não senti saudades!  
- Ora, devia ter sentido!  
- Devia? Pelo que? Saudades de uma mulher horrorosa que até ontem eu pensava que era apenas mais uma assassina? Bem, sinto muito. Não senti saudades!  
- Você não esta vendo o meu lado.  
- Seu lado, que lado?  
- Ora. Eu não tinha escolha. O Lord estava cada vez mais poderoso, e estava exigindo muito de nós. Eu não podia cuidar de você. Você acabaria morrendo.  
- Há! Agora vai dizer que fez tudo para me proteger?  
- É claro. Nunca quis o seu mal...  
- NUNCA QUIS O MEU MAL? E ANO RETRASADO? VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA ME MATAR?  
- Te matar? Não. Claro que não. Queria matar era o comensal que te feriu. Mas o Lord não permitiu. Há, queria matar o Potter também! Aquele exibido!  
- Ele é meu amigo! E você ainda se diz minha mãe.  
- Eu sou sua mãe! Venha cá. Você realmente gosta do Potter? Pense bem. Não era ele que só fazia copiar os seus deveres e defender o Weasley?  
- Bem... Ele defendia o Rony sim. Mas sempre gostou de mim e sempre me salvou quando eu estava em perigo.  
- Mas não foi exatamente ele que a colocou em perigo?  
- Sim, algumas vezes...  
- Então! Venha minha filha. Vamos para casa. Vou te arrumar pra estar pronta para conhecer seu noivo.  
- Noivo. Não vou me casar! Posso até aceitar ser sua filha, mas me casar com um homem que eu nem conheço!  
- Mas você não tem escolha. Vocês dois estão sobre um voto perpetuo desde que você nasceu. Como você era pequena eu tinha o direito de interceder por você. Se vocês não cumprirem o voto alem de morrerem eu também morrerei.  
- Mas... Se para que eu fizesse o voto você teve que interceder por mim e não para ele quer dizer que ele é mais velho que eu. Quantos anos ele te agora?  
- Bem. Pra falar a verdade, ele tem 37 anos.  
- O QUE? 37 ANOS? MAS ELE É 20 ANOS MAIS VELHO QUE EU! ISSO É UM ABSURDO!!!  
- Calma minha filha. Agora a burrice já foi feita. Não pensei no momento. Vamos, vamos acabar logo com isso. - E dizendo isso ela pegou Hermione pelo braço e aparatou em sua casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape estava sozinho naquela noite. Estava esperando sua noiva. Sim, sua noiva. Ele estava completamente enrascado. Iria se casar com uma menina 20 anos mais nova que ele. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que entrou nessa enrascada.

Ele, Bellatriz, Rodolfo, Lucio, Crabbe e Goyle estavam num bar trouxa comemorando o auge do poder do Lord das Trevas.  
Haviam matado todos os trouxas do local só para ficarem sozinhos. Ele especialmente bebeu muito naquela noite. Mas quando eles menos esperavam Bellatriz sentiu as dores do parto. Como não poderiam aparecer no St. Mungus foram a um hospital de trouxas perto dali. A criança nasceu e Bellatriz pode sair do quarto com ela. Era uma bruxa. Não precisava ficar internada. Já nascia forte. Bellatriz insistiu para que voltássemos para o bar com ela. E assim foi feito. Conversa vai conversa vem Lucio solto algo muito desagradável.  
- Olha só Bellatriz. Até que seu bebezinho é bem do bonitinho. E com uma mãe dessas logo se transformará numa linda Mulher.  
- É, mas não é pro seu bico Lucio. E alem do mais você é casado. Na verdade o único de vocês que é solteiro é o Severo.  
- Sim senhorita. Mas penso que a garota ainda é nova para provar dos meus encantos. - Eu disse.  
- Hora não seja tolo Severo! Você teria que esperar ela fazer 17 anos para casar-se com ela.  
- E é claro que eu aceitaria minha amiga. Imagine eu com 40 anos tendo uma menininha de apenas 20 anos nos meus braços? Ainda mais com a bela mãe que ela tem?  
- Estaria disposto a ser seu pretendente?  
- Mas do que disposto minha cara.  
- Então está feito. Mas como de costume vocês farão o voto perpetuo. Eu me responsabilizo por ela.  
Depôs disso o voto foi selado. E ele estava comprometido. Fez a maior burrice de sua vida. E agora arcaria com as conseqüências. E o pior era pensar que poderia conhecer a garota de Hogwarts. Já que não sabia seu nome. O jeito era esperar. Um estampido forte foi emitido e duas lindas mulheres aparataram em sua frente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mãe eu não gosto de preto!  
- Mas vai ter que aprender a gostar. Preto é a cor das trevas.  
- Mas eu não sou das trevas. Sou da luz.  
- NUNCA mais repita isso. Você é filha de comensais e noiva de outro. É, portanto uma comensal também.  
- Hum, quer dizer que ele também é um comensal. Ta mãe. Não vou discutir com você. Me dá o vestido.  
- Toma.  
O vestido realmente ficou lindo. Era de um preto muito escuro e colado no corpo, de um jeito que acentuava suas curvas.  
- Esta ótimo minha filha. Agora ponha esse colar. - Disse entregando-me um lindo colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de cobra, onde os olhos eram de rubis. - Ficou lindo.  
- Mas quando nós vamos?  
- Agora mesmo. Seu pai não poderá ir. Dê-me a sua mão, vou guiá-la.  
Aparataram bem em frente de um homem vestido totalmente de preto. Demorei um segundo para reconhecê-lo.  
- VOCÊ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Papéis inversos**

- Bellatriz o que significa isso? Eu aqui esperando a minha noiva de tantos anos e você me traz a Granger?  
- Olá Snape. Vejo que já se conhecem.  
- Ora claro que nos conhecemos minha mãe. Eu já tive o desprazer de ser aluna dele.  
- Mãe? Desde quando você é uma Lestrange, Granger? Esta ficando louca? Mas sim Bellatriz, onde esta a minha noiva?  
- Achei que estivesse claro Snape. Hermione é a sua noiva.  
- O QUE?  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Mas mãe...  
- Nada de mas.  
- Você só pode estar brincando Bellatriz. Como ela poderia ser sua filha. Vocês nem ao menos se parecem.  
- Ora Snape, eu a deixei para viver com os Granger quando ela tinha apenas um ano. Ninguém sabia é claro. Mas quanto à aparência, ela puxou ao lado do Rodolfo.  
- Quer dizer que eu vou ter que casar com ela?  
- Algum problema? - Perguntei. - Será que eu não sou o suficiente para você Snape. Quer alguém ainda mais nova?  
- Não seja tola Granger! É claro que não quero ninguém mais nova. Você já é difícil o suficiente de aturar.  
- É Lestrange pra você Severo.  
- É Snape pra você Lestrange.  
- Bom, deixarei vocês a sós. Volto depois. - Disse Bellatriz antes de aparatar.  
- Hump! Agora terei de aturar a sabe-tudo irritante de Hogwarts em minha própria casa.  
- É bom ir se acostumando Severo. Nós iremos nos casar lembra?  
- Como posso esquecer Lestrange?  
O silencio reinou por vários minutos até que Hermione resolveu quebrá-lo.  
- Parece que os papeis se inverteram Severo.  
- O que quer dizer Hermione?  
- Bom, agora sou eu a sangue puro e você o mestiço não é? Que ironia do destino.  
- Humpf! Como se eu me importasse com uma coisa dessas.  
- Não é o que sempre pareceu Severo. Sempre pareceu que você esnobava todos os nascidos trouxa.  
- Parece que você esta se sentindo muito importante.  
- Não estou me sentindo. Eu sou.  
- Realmente. E você este linda. - Disse chegando mais perto.  
- Você pareceu não ser muito chegado as pessoas mais novas Severo.  
- Isso não intereça. Você é minha noiva. Eu tenho esse direito. - E ao dizer isso ele me beijou com paixão. Sem pensar e sem saber o que fazer correspondi. Mas nesse estante foi ouvido um estampido forte.  
- Voltei minha filha vamos embor... O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?  
- Pensei que nós fossemos noivos Bellatriz. - Disse Severo ao se recompor.  
- Sim, bem, mas vocês sempre me fizeram acreditar que não queriam se casar e...  
- Mas eu não quero mãe! Ele me obrigou!  
- SNAPE!!! COMO PODE???  
- Eu não a obriguei. E mesmo assim eu tenho o direito de beijar a minha noiva.  
- Vamos Hermione. Vamos antes que eu jogue um Avada Kedrava em seu noivo. - E juntas aparataram.

* * *

- O que foi aquilo Hermione? - Disse ao chegarmos.  
- Nada. Ele me obrigou.  
- Hum, sei. Vou deixar passar só porque estão noivos. Agora vá para o seu quarto.  
Subi as escadas e entrei no meu novo quarto. Ele era bastante simples. Tinha uma cama de casal no centro, uma bela mesa de cabeceira e um armário totalmente preto. Joguei-me na cama e passei a pensar no que aconteceu.

Por que ele fez aquilo? Será que ele gosta de mim? Não. Ele é um traidor barato e só isso. Mas agora estamos do mesmo lado, e deste lado ele é um herói. Mas ele não iria querer nada comigo. Não com a irritante Sabe-tudo. Mas e eu? Será que não quero nada com ele? Não, não quero! Ele era só o insuportável professor de poções. Um professor com lindos olhos negros e uma voz muito sexy. Não! Não era verdade. Não sentia nada por ele! NADA!!!

Tentava me convencer de uma coisa que eu mesma não tinha certeza. Estou perdida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que foi aquilo? Pensava Snape. Por que eu a beijei? E por que ela correspondeu? Será que ela gosta de mim? Não! Para ela eu sou só o insuportável professor de poções. O traidor da ordem. Mas agora estamos do mesmo lado. Talvez ela mudasse de opinião.

Mas por que estava se importando tanto? Será que sentia alguma coisa por aquela menina? Não, claro que não. Ela era muito mais nova, amiga do Potter, uma irritante sabe-tudo. A irritante sabe-tudo mais linda que ele já virá na vida. Não! Tinha de parar de pensar nisso. Não gostava dela, não gostava! Ele tentava se convencer. Estou frito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Preparativo**

Uma semana após o ocorrido eu estava com minha mãe e com Severo resolvendo os últimos detalhes do casamento.  
- Você deve entrar de preto com seu pai. Enquanto Snape deve estar com as vestes de comensal como é de praxe.  
- Eu não irei de preto mãe! Irei de branco!  
- De jeito nenhum. Todo comensal da morte se casa de preto.  
- Você esta esquecendo Bellatriz, que minha jovem noiva não é uma comensal. E sim uma seguidora da Ordem da Fênix.  
- Isso logo será resolvido. Amanha iremos falar com o Lord.  
- De jeito nenhum Bellatriz. Nem me casei e você já quer mandar minha noiva para a guerra? Ela não vai. Esperei 17 anos para me casar e não pretendo perder minha noiva assim tão fácil.  
- Bom Snape, quem decide isso é a Hermione. O que você quer filha?  
- Bem... - Era verdade que eu havia pensado muito no assunto. Não podia negar que as artes das trevas sempre me fascinaram. Também era verdade que minha opinião para com Harry e Rony havia mudado. Não parecia me importar muito com eles agora que percebi como só me metia em encrenca com eles, como eles me usavam para copiar os meus deveres e como o Rony me ignorava. Era verdade que já não sentia mais nada por ele, mas a raiva ainda pulsava em minhas veias. E foi movida por essa raiva que eu agi. - Sim, eu me tornarei uma comensal se você quiser mãe.  
- O QUE? Você só pode estar brincando.  
- Não estou Severo. Devo honrar o nome de minha família.  
- É assim que se fala meu bem. Bom, agora só falta decidir a data e a lista de convidados.  
- Bem, a data pode ser sábado mesmo. Teremos 5 dias de antecedência. Quanto à lista de convidados não tem mistério Bella, são os comensais de sempre.  
- Você tem razão.  
- Já eu acho que não. - Disse, acabava de ter uma bela idéia para me vingar de Harry e de Rony. - Eu também quero chamar algumas pessoas.  
- Mas querida, as únicas pessoas que conhece estão do lado da Ordem da fênix.  
- Eu sei. Mas eu quero chamar o Harry e o Rony.  
- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTA LOUCA?  
- Calma minha mãe,eu tenho planos para eles. Tenho certeza que Vold...O Lord das Trevas concordará comigo.  
- Você é quem sabe. Espere aqui com o Snape. Eu vou falar com o Lord. - E aparatou.  
Não estava nada confortável estar na casa de Snape com ele. Ainda mais depois da ultima vez. É verdade que eu havia pensado muito no que aconteceu, e não podia negar que aquilo me balançou. Estava olhando-o com outros olhos agora.  
- Parece que a cena esta se repetido senhorita  
- É mesmo. - Como ele adivinhou o que eu estava pensando? A não! Eu havia esquecido. Ele é um Legimêns, podia ler meus pensamentos.  
- Muito bem senhorita. Parece que finalmente pegou o espírito da coisa. Agora, realmente você teve uma idéia brilhante, mas creio que o Lord não a aceitará facilmente.  
- Bem que você poderia me ajudar querido.  
- Certamente amor.  
- Ora, será que o Severo Snape tem realmente sentimentos? - Disse me aproximando.  
- Claro senhorita. Você nem imagina o quanto. - Ele se aproximou também.  
- Ora, então por que não me mostra? - Estávamos muito perto agora.  
- Se assim desejas. - Novamente eu senti aqueles lábios tocarem a minha boca com paixão. Mas dessa vez algo tinha mudado. Parecia que ele estava mais carinhoso. Quase como se também gostasse de mim. E, novamente, na hora mais inoportuna, houve um estampido e minha mãe apareceu.  
- O Lord a espera Hermi... O QUE? DE NOVO?  
- Você também heim Bellatriz, só aparece nas horas que não deve. - Ele disse após se recompor.  
- E vocês parecem que esperam eu sair para ficar se agarrando. Vamos minha filha, o Lord a espera hoje à noite. Devemos arrumá-la. - E aparatou.  
- Tchau Severo. - E aparatei. Mal cheguei e ouvi gritos.  
- HERMIONE! DE NOVO A MESMA COISA? VAI DIZER QUE ELE A OBRIGOU OU O QUE?  
- Não mãe, não vou dizer nada. Na verdade, eu vou pro meu quarto. - E subi correndo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havia acontecido de novo. Agora eu já estava mais consciente do que sentia. Havia pensado muito nisso, e teve que admitir que sentia algo por aquela mulher. E, pelo visto, ela sentia o mesmo. Não podia negar que estava feliz.

Mas Bellatriz tinha a mania de estragar todos os momentos com sua presença.

Estava louco para sábado chegar e eu poder finalmente tê-la em meus braços sem interrupções. Alias, tinha de admitir que tinha sorte. Minha noiva além de ser muito bonita era muito inteligente.

Teve uma idéia brilhante. Finalmente ele se vingaria do Potter. E ainda por que sua presença no plano era essencial. Imagine a cara do Potter e do Weasley quando vissem a sua querida amiga casando-se com um comensal? E quando descobrissem que esse comensal era ele? Ia ser perfeito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – O encontro com as trevas**

Eu já tinha tudo em mente. Iria chamar o Harry e o Rony para o casamento. E lá se vingaria do Rony por ele ter me ignorado e do Harry por sempre o defender.

Mas o problema era convencer o Lord. Primeiro teria que fazer-lo confiar em mim. Depois ele tinha que aceitar o plano. Eu iria precisar de muita ajuda.  
Levantei-me da cama e fui direto para o armário. Ele era um pouco velho e estragado mais era extremamente espaçoso. Peguei um vestido preto simples e um par de sapatos igualmente pretos. Troquei-me ali mesmo e desci para encontrar minha mãe.

Mãe.

É, eu já tinha me acostumado com o fato. Realmente minha mãe adotiva tinha razão. Eu aceitava os fatos muito facilmente. Até mesmo o fato de ser a noiva de Severo já havia me acostumado!

E não só acostumado, mas também estava até apreciando. Não podia negar que ele era bonito. Não era bonito como os meninos da minha idade. Não, sua beleza era uma beleza diferente. Aquela beleza adulta e máscula. E aquela voz...

Nunca ouvi uma voz como aquela. Tão sedutora. Mas não podia pensar nisso. Pelo menos enquanto não me casa-se com ele.  
Nós aparatamos no esconderijo do Lord. Minha mãe me levou até ele. Ele estava em um cômodo escuro quase não dava para enxergar. Pelo pouco que podia ver o local era muito luxuoso. Havia uma bela mesa de madeira preta, quatro cadeiras aveludadas e quadros de um belo homem que eu sabia ser o Lord quando adolescente.  
- Esta é minha filha senhor. - Disse se curvando e me empurrando para fazer o mesmo.  
- Muito bem Bellatriz. Deixe-me vê-la.  
Eu dei um passo para frente.  
- My Lord. Estou aqui para servi-lo. - Eu disse.  
- Ora, ora. Mas não é a amiga de Potter? Ela é sua filha Bellatriz?  
- Sim my Lord. Eu a mandei para viver com os trouxas quando tinha apenas um ano. Lembro-me que você me disse para me livrar dela.  
- Sim. E você fez bem. Mas diga menina. - Disse olhando para mim. - Você quer mesmo se tornar um comensal? Saiba que não haverá volta.  
- Sim meu Lord. Eu tenho certeza.  
- Então se aproxime.  
Eu me aproximei e ele estendeu a varinha. Tocou-a em meu braço esquerdo e sussurrou algo que eu não pude ouvir. Nesse exato momento senti uma dor imensa, uma dor inimaginável. Segurei o grito, pois sabia que era parte do teste. De repente a dor parou e a marca negra apareceu em meu braço.  
- Obrigada my Lord. - Disse quando com um aceno de varinha ele fez aparecerem às vestes negras de comensal em meu corpo.  
- Ora, é assim que deve ser. Mas eu sinto que você ainda quer me dizer algo.  
- Sim, como o senhor deve saber eu e o Snape vamos nos casar no sábado.  
- Claro que eu sei.  
- Bem, eu primeiro lugar eu queria pedir que fosse nosso padrinho.  
- Não é do meu costume me envolver nessas coisas. Mas como você é filha de Bellatriz, que é uma de minhas melhores seguidoras - Os olhos de minha mãe brilharam nesse momento - e irá se casar com Snape, meu mais fiel servo, eu irei aceitar.  
- Muito obrigado meu Lord. - Era Snape. Ele finalmente havia chegado como havia prometido.  
- Que bom que se reuniu a nós Snape.  
- Não podia perder a iniciação de minha noiva my Lord.  
- Certamente.  
- My Lord, se o senhor me permitir interromper, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.  
- Pois o peça. Mas eu não garanto que irei realizá-lo.  
- Sim my Lord. Eu gostaria de chamar para o casamento o Harry e o Rony.  
- Ora você é inteligente. Quer fazer uma armadilha.  
- Bem, na verdade, eu gostaria que ninguém os machucassem.  
- O QUE? Você está louca? Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada.  
- My Lord eu tenho um plano.  
Contei-lhe meu plano nos mínimos detalhes. Quando acabei ele parecia estar bastante satisfeito comigo.  
- Bem, diante dessas circunstâncias eu aceitarei o seu plano. Mas se aquele Potter nojento atacar algum dos meus comensais eu atacarei. Não deixarei que ele saia se vangloriando.  
- Sim my Lord.  
Logo após eu voltei para casa para escrever os convites do dois. Tinha que planejá-lo. Ele deveria ocultar muitas coisa.

N/A: Agora aqui está junto com o Nyah. Antes lá estava adiantado. Agora quando eu postar em um lugar vou postar no outro também. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e um obrigada especial para Fly Malfoy, que foi a única pessoa que comentou nesse site.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – O convite**

_Caros Harry e Rony,__  
__Vocês estão cordialmente convidados para o meu casamento neste sábado. O traje deve ser preto. Espero realmente que vocês compareçam. Seria uma grande decepção para mim se vocês não viessem a um dia tão importante para mim quanto este. Conto com vocês lá. Esta carta se transformará em uma chave de portal no sábado às 19 horas Aguardo vocês ansiosamente.__  
__Beijos de sua amiga__  
__Hermione. __  
_  
Após ler a carta Harry e Rony, que estavam no quarto que antigamente era o dos gêmeos na Toca, se entreolharam abobados.  
- A Mione vai se casar? -Perguntou Rony.  
- Não pode ser Rony. Ela nos falaria!  
- Mas esse é um convite para o casamento dela!!!  
- Deve ser uma armadilha dos comensais Rony.  
- Não, eu reconheço a letra dela...  
- Mas e agora?  
- Bom, acho que devemos ir.  
- O QUE? VOCÊ TA MALUCO???  
- Mas é o que ela quer! E ela é a nossa amiga!!!  
- Tá certo, você está completamente certo.  
- Bom, então nós temos que falar com a minha mãe.  
- Então vamos.  
Ambos desceram as escadas lentamente. Refletindo sobre a carta maluca que receberam. Ao chegar à cozinha a Sra. Weasley estava cozinhado.  
- Há, que bom que vocês desceram. Venham me ajudar a botar a mesa.  
- Mãe, eu quero falar com você.  
- Agora não Rony, me ajude a botar a mesa. Você também Harry.  
- Mãe - disse meio abobado - você precisa comprar trajes formais pretos pra mim e pro Harry.  
- Não seja maluco Rony! Para que vocês iriam precisar de trajes formais? E ainda por cima pretos?  
- Para o casamento de Hermione.  
- Para o que?  
- Pro casamento de Hermione mãe. Ela nos mandou o convite ainda hoje. Toma.  
A senhora Weasley leu a carta e olhou para eles descrentes.  
- Que brincadeira é essa? Rony Weasley, eu já disse pra você parar de brincar com coisa seria!  
- Não é brincadeira ! Nós recebemos a carta agora mesmo! - Disse Harry.  
- Mas, a Hermione? Que sempre foi tão centrada? Não, eu não acredito nisso!  
- Nós também não entendemos isso mãe. Mas nós decidimos que vamos.  
- Bom, se vocês querem assim... Então hoje mesmo eu vou comprar as roupas. Hoje já é quinta feira!  
-Obrigado mãe.

**N/A: Capítulo curto, eu sei mais lembrem-se que ainda não são de minha total autoria. Os meus capítulos começarão a partir do capítulo 10. Lembrando que originalmente essa fic pertencia a Luhh Malfoy (podem procurar aqui no site) e ela deixou que eu a continuasse.**

**Respondendo ao comentário da **Lílian Granger: **Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer antes até do julgamento (casamento do irmão do Rony (HP 7)) então fique tranqüila quanto ao ficar má muito rápido. Sim, ela vai ser convidada. Espere pelos capítulos do casamento da Mione que vc vai saber o por que. **

**BJ e obrigada pelos comentários.**

**OBS: aconselho a quem tiver dúvidas que me mandem que eu responderei com o maior prazer e se quiserem leiam as perguntas nos comentários assim evitam que a mesma pergunta já respondida lhes atrapalhem a leitura.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LEEM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – O grande dia**

- Minha filha! Você ainda não esta pronta? -Disse Bellatriz que havia acabado de voltar do banheiro.  
Todos da casa estavam nervosos, havia chegado o grande dia. Como era tradição no mundo bruxo que a noiva ficasse isolada de todo e qualquer homem no dia do casamento, Hermione passou o dia todo trancada no quarto com a mãe, as cabeleireiras e a costureira bruxa.  
- Calma minha mãe! Ainda falta uma hora para o casamento!  
- É, mas você ainda falta colocar o vestido, o véu, os sapatos e terminar de fazer o cabelo!  
- Ta mãe, ta. - Disse só para a mãe calar a boca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Acalme-se Severo. É só uma cerimônia. - Disse Lucio.  
Lucio e Narcisa eram seus padrinhos e, por isso, estavam com ele naquela noite. Estava lá também a madrinha de Hermione, Lara Croft, uma jovem comensal que ficou muito amiga dela.  
- Não seja insensível Lucio. - Disse Narcisa - Ele esta nervoso.  
- Ora, eu só quis ajudar. Mas vamos Severo, esta quase na hora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pronto pronto. Eu estou pronta mãe, podemos ir.  
- Que bom, estamos em cima da hora. No mundo bruxo a noiva nunca pode estar atrasada.  
- Então vamos. - E aparataram.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry, Rony, vocês estão prontos?  
- Estamos mãe. - Disse Rony.  
- Então peguem a carta, já são 06h59min. - Disse estendendo a carta.  
- Obrigado senhora Weasley. - Disse Harry pegando na carta ao mesmo tempo que Rony.  
- Tchau meninos. - Disse ela quando eles desapareceram.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – O reencontro**

Harry e Ron se viram em um lugar diferente. Cheio de comensais que assim que apareceram fixaram seu olhar neles mais, surpreendentemente, não fizeram nada.  
- Harry, eu não estou gostando disso. É uma armadilha com certeza.

- O estranho é que eles não fazem nada, ficam só olhando a gente. - falou olhando para os lados  
- Vamos embora Harry - disse Ron apavorado  
Só que eles não conseguiram aparatar e a chave de portal também não funcionava.  
- O lugar deve ter um feitiço anti-aparatação - constatou Harry  
Só agora eles pararam para ver realmente o lugar em que estavam. Era um grande salão com vários panos pretos servindo de cortinas e vários bancos dispostos dando um espaço no centro em que tinha um tapete vermelho sangue que ia até uma espécie de altar que ficava no final da sala.  
Eles se dirigiram ao fundo da sala, mal tinham sentado nos bancos e começou a tocar uma musica calma, uma marcha de casamento.  
Só agora eles foram notar que tinha um homem com vestes de comensal no lugar onde deveria estar o noivo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?  
Uma mulher começou a entrar acompanhada por outro comensal, ela usava um lindo vestido negro tomara que caia, com rendas no decote, ele seguia normal ate os joelhos onde o corte mudava só um lado seguia ate o tornozelo, o outro parava logo abaixo do joelho. Ela usava também um véu negro que cobria todo o seu rosto e andava confiante para o altar.  
"Hermione?" Pensou Harry "Não, impossível!"  
Seguiu-se então a cerimônia mais estranha que Harry e Ron já viram na vida. Mesmo se pensassem bastante não conseguiriam lembrar muito dela, só conseguia se lembrar dela chegando no altar, da troca de palavras com o noivo e da troca de alianças, todo o resto era um borrão confuso em sua mente.  
Após a cerimônia a estranha mulher e seu noivo seguiram para onde estava Harry e Ron. Em volta deles formou-se um grande circulo com todos os comensais da morte.  
Harry começava a sentir muito medo, Ron estava apavorado, mais continuaram ali, com uma coragem típica dos grifinórios.  
- Ora, ora, ora. Me perguntava se vocês viriam mesmo... - disse a mulher enquanto tirava o véu;  
- Mi...Mione???? - gaguejou Ron  
- Surpreso???  
- O que é isso Hermione? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Harry  
- Pensei que estava na cara, eu me casei. - disse simplesmente.  
- Como assim CASOU??? Mione, eles te enfeitiçaram? Te ameaçaram? - Falou Ron aflito.  
- Não seja idiota! Eu estou aqui por que quis!  
- Não, isso não é possível. A Hermione que eu conheci nunca se uniria a comensais. - disse Harry  
- Acontece que eu não sou mais a Hermione bobinha que vocês conheceram.  
- Hermione, você está se juntando com as pessoas que tentaram matar o Harry!!! As que mataram Dumbledore! E Sirius! – Tentou Ron.  
- E...........  
- HERMIONE!!!! Eles perseguem nascidos trouxas!!! Gente como você!!!  
- Eu não faço parte desse tipo de escoria! Nunca fui e nem sou filha de trouxas  
- Hermione, você esta louca???  
- Não - disse alguém vindo de trás deles - Ela não está maluca, só sabe os pais que tem.

- Bellatriz??? - falaram Ron e Harry em uníssono.

N/A!!!!! até aqui os capítulos eram escritos pela antiga autora (Luhh seus direitos estão protegidos). NÃO É PLAGIO. Pedi os direitos a autora e eles me foram consedidos;

À partir do próximo capítulo me pertence. Obrigada por comentarem.


End file.
